Final Fantasy 7 One-Shots
by Autumn810
Summary: Just a little collection of one shots that I come up with on occasion. Currently contains Yuffentine, ElenaxTseng, ElenaxReno, CidxShera, and VinTif. I apologize ahead of time for OOCness ;)
1. YuffiexVincent

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE WONDERFUL FF7, SQUARE ENIX DOES. YOU WOULD DEFINITELY KNOW I DID BY THE AMOUNT OF CIDxSHERA I'D ADD ;)**

**ONESHOT- ONCE UPON A TIME**

**PAIRING- YUFFIExVINCENT**

Once upon a time, he was a Turk. Once upon a time, he was in love. Once upon a time, he died. And now he was alive, more than ever, the bitterness in his soul all that remained with him. Unless, of course, you count the demon. The demon named Chaos that infected all the cells of his body like a virus, killing him but making him more alive than ever before. And he was slowly deteriorating, dying in the inside, not wanting to let anyone in as he laid in the darkness of his coffin, and dying on the inside.

Once upon a time, he was accepted. Once upon a time he was annoyed with her. Once upon a time he fell in love again. But he pushed her away, afraid to hurt her. Afraid that he would scare her. Afraid. A feeling that was so foreign to him before, never meaning anything to him. Fear used to be worthless to Vincent. And now he saw that fear isn't worthless. It kept him from hurting her any further. It saved her heart from ripping, because if his claws could easily find a way to shred the hardest diamond, they could surely tear through her paper heart.

Maybe I should have let her in. I feel like maybe I did the wrong thing, but when I step out of the shadows, she always seems so happy and over it that I let it be, locking myself back in the basement of the Shinra Mansion. But I know my being there wouldn't have done any better toward us, so I left. I told her to back off because I couldn't keep pretending that I cared about her existence. I still remember her small jaw setting, her big brown eyes growing huge as she listened silently. How she fought those tears long and hard before she had to run to conceal them. How when she tried to talk to me again, I called her worthless and she blindly drew one of her short knives, slashing across my cheek.

When I looked in the mirror, I could see the long pink scar she left on my face. A forever reminder of how stupid I was to let her go. She was the only person who had ever accepted me as a whole. Really all I want now is to her her laugh when I can't find my materia again, to hold her when no one else would when she cried, to have to win a game of cards against her to get my gun back. My phone rings non stop day in and day out, but none of the numbers are hers. So I leave it hooked up to the charger in secret hopes that she'll gather up the courage to call. Who am I kidding? I'm the coward in this situation. I'm a liar, a bitter hater that's afraid because he's in love with a girl that once cared about him and now doesn't give a crap about my life.

My phone rings again and my eyes dart toward the caller ID screen. Tifa again. For the one millionth time since I've disappeared in the last month. It seems she cares more about me than he others, but I think it's just that she's Tifa and she worries too much. Besides, why should it matter if I'm gone? We saved the planet, didn't we? That was our goal, and now that's it's completed, we should all just go home and forget about everything we had.

Cid was just a pilot, Tifa just a girl, Cloud just kid. But I can't do that because I know the truth. Cid had an almost impossible dream, literally shooting for the stars. Tifa was a headstrong woman that could knock you out with one blow. Cloud was a leader that didn't know who he was, and probably never would have unless we had come along. But I don't matter. I didn't change the story, make it better or worse. I was just there. No one cared whether I came or not.

The phone lights up again and I ignore it, trying so hard not to look. But I do, for just a millisecond. And it's Tifa again. So I just pour myself another glass of red wine and drink it down, not caring that it's the same exact color as my eyes or that trying to block everything out will just hurt more. It won't be her, I think to myself. But I look all the same. Tifa Lockhart, you're gonna kill me. Reluctantly, I answer for the first time in four weeks, remains completely silent with the device by my ear.

"Vincent?" Nothing. "Vincent listen, please. It's Yuffie, she..."

"Don't call me again," I say quietly at the mention of her name.

"Please Vincent, she..." I hang up. When she calls again, I shut my phone off. Maybe I should just throw it away. Then I'd have an excuse for not talking to anyone.

As soon as I relax back into the wall, my glass refilled, someone knocks on the locked door. That's new, nobody ever comes here anymore, though Avalanche probably knows I'm here. I debate on opening it or not but then just shrug. If they're stupid enough to know on the door, surely they know I will probably shoot them. I set my glass down on the one small wooden table in the corner and wrap my forefinger around the weapon in my holster, prepared for anything. But when I open the door a crack, I freeze. Why is she here? I chewed her up and spit her out. Broke her in the only way I knew how, with hatred. I should close the door, not because I can't stand her, but because I love her and I can't stand to see her break again. But it's too late, she's already seen me through the small space.

"Vincent?"

I simply leave the door open and walk over to the window, staring outside through the thick dust coating the glass. She silently walks into the room and stands beside me, pretending to be watching the flock of birds overhead when really I feel her looking at me. My heart is thumping hard at her glance and I try my hardest to avoid looking back at her, fearing that she'll take it as acceptance.

"So this is where you've been," she says quietly, her soft lips producing the words so easily. If only I knew how hard it was for her to say anything to me without wanting to cry.

"Mhmm."

Another moment of silence follows before I glance over at the mini fridge in the corner. Should I ask her if she wants something to drink? No, that's too host like. This is my little space and she's invading it. But I'm letting her because I really need that.

"Sorry for bothering you," she sighs. "I was just... Wondering how you were and you weren't answering your phone."

"Tifa was the only one who called."

"I was using her phone," she bites her lip and turns away from the window. "Mine got crushed in a fight."

"Fight?" The word slips out too fast, sounding too concerned for my liking.

"Nothing," she shakes her head and walks slowly around the room, her fingers brushing over the wood on the table lightly. Suddenly, she jerks her hand and away and glares at her finger.

"Ouch."

"You okay?" I frown, almost slapping myself for sounding so worried.

"Yeah, it's just a splinter," she shrugs, obviously a little surprised by my care.

I nod and look back out the window. She's fine. She's over me, moved on. Tifa probably sent her to check up on me. She finally looks right up at me, my eyes observing her from their corners.

"Vincent, I..."

"I'm sorry," I interrupt.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She frowns. "I was the one who annoyed you to no end, and I..."

"I'm sorry for lying to you."

Her brown eyes watch the floor and I cross my arms, sighing and shaking my head. There we go, now she's going to run again. She'll never come back and it'll be over. I won't hurt her ever again. She'll be free.

"You don't have to be," she shakes her head. "That's what people do when they're scared."

"What would I have to be scared of?" I raise an eyebrow as she slowly makes her way toward me. Then she presses her hand against my chest, right where my heart would be.

"I don't know, what were you afraid of?" I close my eyes and muster up enough courage to bring my hand up to hers, surrounding it with my fingers. I can almost hear her heart beating out of her chest.

"I wasn't afraid. You were."

"I was never afraid of you, Vincent. But, I do think I know what you're scared of."

"And what's that?"

"Love," she smiles softly and I can't resist the pull any longer, her soft lips pushing against mine gently. They're warmer, more addictive than I ever would've imagined or dreamt of. I wonder if she ever dreamed of me. Because I dreamed of her, almost way too often.

"How'd you get to know me so well," I whisper, pulling away but our foreheads remain touching.

"Because I was afraid too."

"Don't be."

"I'm not anymore."

Once upon a time, I was alone. Once upon a time, I had company. Once upon a time I was lost. Once upon a time, I was found. And she found me.

**FIRST ONE SHOT EVER! WAS IT OKAY? I THOUGHT IT KINDA SUCKED... OH WELL. REQUESTS ARE WONDERFUL, SO YOU CAN COMMENT THEM OR DM THEM TO ME IF YOU WANNA! THE HIGHWINDS ARE NEXT! THEY'RE MY FAVORITE OTC EVER! **


	2. CidxShera

**DISCLAIMER: PEASANTS DO NOT OWN FF7. I AM NOW A PEASAMT, I GUESS...**

**ONESHOT- PROPOSITIONS**

**PAIRING- CIDxSHERA **

**THIS HAPPENS A MONTH OR TWO AFTER FF7 EVENTS :P **

I wipe the grease off my fingertips and slam the lid to the car down. There we go.

"It should start now," I call to the person who asked me to get their vehicle running again. This is what I get for being a mechanic.

"Thanks Shera," Tifa laughs, giving me a smile. "Sorry about the short notice."

"It's fine," I wave her off. "Have a good day."

"I will!"

She waves to me after pulling out into the road before driving away. With a sigh, I walk inside the house and swipe the sweat off my forehead. It's boiling hot outside, and it doesn't help that the captain keeps the house at eighty degrees all the time. I've tried to tune it down, but that resulted in getting cussed out and insulted. I kind of deserve it though, considering what I did to his dream. Sure, he still got to space, but he didn't get to be the first like he always wanted.

I push the thoughts away and change out of my black-streaked clothes, tossing them in the washer before starting Cid's tea up. Just as I'm pouring it into one of the mugs in the cabinet, the front door opens and the devil himself walks in, sighing and dropping down into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looks like he has a headache, so I silently hand him the little bottle of pills that he always breaks out when he's like this and set the steaming mug in front of him.

"Thanks," he mutters. I pause and frown. What?

"Y-your welcome?"

When he doesn't reply, I make my escape to my room. What happened to him? He's been like this ever since he and Avalanche saved the world. So quiet, silently watching me as I do normal things, and staring off into space. Sometimes, he'll take a breath in and open his mouth as if he's going so say something, but then he just snaps it shut and shakes his head to himself. To say that he hasn't been yelling or cursing at me lately would be perfectly true, and it's a definite relief.

"He's probably just lost at what to do," I mumble to myself. "Been flying around on that airship too long."

With nothing else to do, I go back downstairs and switch my clothes over to dryer. Starting up a new load, I make sure to check Cid's pockets before throwing his pants in, following the same routine for everything else. I learned after a couple packs of cigarettes went through to just make sure he didn't leave anything behind. It's a horrible a sound when I accidentally send a wrench through too.

"What're you doing?" A voice startles me.

"L-laundry, it's uh, piling up," I stutter, turning to see the captain a few feet away, hands jammed in his pockets. He nods and walks away. Weirdo... Shrugging and closing the washing machine, I gather up all the random bits and bobs and set the junk on the table for him to sort through later.

"You makin anything for dinner?" He asks casually and I look over at the clock. Five already? But he never eats anything I make anyway...

"I don't know," I shrug. "I'm not that hungry. Did you want anything?"

"Nah. Just askin."

Okay, now he's confusing me. And he hasn't drunk his tea yet. That's new. Gosh darned tea... And why is he so pink?

"You get sunburned again?" I ask, pouring myself a cup of water.

"No, why?" He raises an eyebrow, actually making eye contact with me for once. I can feel the heat already spreading to my cheeks and I look away toward my feet.

"You just looked a little red, that's all."

"Well so do you," he smirks and I shrug. Gosh dang it, cheeks! Why! Why do you betray me!?

"Tifa came by today," I change the subject. "Her car broke down in the middle of the road."

"What was wrong with it?" I don't think he really cares, but at least he's talking.

"Somehow one of her gloves got stuck in the engine," I laugh to myself. "She just went on and on about how she couldn't find it last week.''

"Sounds like Tifa," he replies, quiet again.

Do something, anything to make this less awkward. Do laundry, do dishes, do Ci... No! Bad mind! Ew! Blushing at what I almost thought, I turn and begin cleaning the dishes off, trying to keep from making too much noise because of the captain's headache. I can feel his eyes burning into my back and it creates a very unsettling feeling in my stomach. Did I do something wrong?

"Do you ever stop working?" He yawns, his head laying back in his hands.

"Stuff needs to be done," I shrug. I wet a rag and start to wipe down the counters.

"Yeah, but... Can't it be done later?"

"What do you mean?" I turn and cross my arms.

"Why don't you, er... I mean... Can we... Gosh dang it, just take a break, woman."

"But Captain..."

"And for the last freaking time, my name is Cid," he shoots me a half hearted glare.

I bite my lip and slowly walk toward the living room, awkwardly sitting on the couch. After five minutes of staring at the wall, I stand and peer around the wall into the kitchen. Cid's not there, so I finish wiping the counter down. I wonder where he went.

"Capt... Cid?" I call, wondering if he's even here. There's no reply, so he's either asleep upstairs or out somewhere. Or outside smoking again.

Sighing, I wash another load of laundry and fold everything else, bored out of my mind. What else am I supposed to do? There's no Cid yelling insults at me or swearing his mouth to pieces. So I just sweep and mop, feeling more like a maid than ever. Sometimes I wonder what I would do if Cid ever finally decided to move out. I would be lonely. Sure, he's always being mean and hateful, but he also keeps me company when no one else will. Besides, the only time he's really hurt my feelings is when he went all crazy because I went on a date with some guy. I don't think he really meant anything he said though. At least, I hope.

Ten o'clock rolls around and I'm still finding things to clean. I know Cid will probably have a fit if I move anything on his messy desk, so I leave it the way it is and go back to dusting the same table I've been cleaning for the past thirty minutes. I'm so bored... Suddenly, the front door slams shut and I jump. Looks like he's home now... Finally. Peeking around the wall, I see that Cid slouched up against the door, looking around him tiredly.

"Where were you?" I ask, crossing my arms. His blue eyes flicker up to mine and he shrugs.

"Somewhere," he says, his voice a bit... Different. "Does it matter?" Is he drunk again?

"Yeah, it does, actually," I raise an eyebrow and put the duster away, praying that he doesn't notice.

"I thought you were taking a break?"

"It's been five hours, Cid."

"Don't be cranky," he chuckles, pushing his hair back.

"I'm not."

"Suuuuuuuure," he rolls his eyes, walking over and slinging an arm around my shoulders. Ow...

"Um... Hi?" I frown, my face heating up at his close proximity.

"Still sunburnt?" He teases, backing off and stumbling a couple steps away.

"I never was," I mumble.

"Then why are you so pink?" One of his eyebrows raises, a proud smirk on his lips. Drunk Cid is so annoying...

"Uh, because I, uh..." I trial off as he comes closer again. Suddenly, he's standing right in front of me, head cocked to the side. His goggles are crooked...

"Because you what?"

"Like popcorn," I blurt, covering my mouth. He snickers and then leans over a little, warm breath barely fanning over my skin. My heart is thumping so hard, I think he can hear it. Shoot. What's wrong with me?

"Well that's... Different."

"So is... What ever the heck you're doing," I swallow hard.

"Really? So do you think, by chance, I might be the reason you're all red?" He's so full of himself.

"Maybe," I shrug indifferently.

Try not to think about it... Um... List bad things! Uh... He smells like an ash tray. Psh, no! And, uh, I can't stand him. You just said you're lonely without him! And he's, um, not attractive? Okay, that's a lie. Totally a lie. Ice blue eyes, pale blonde hair, strong arms, sharp jaw... Wait, what happened to not thinking about it? I don't know... Holy crap, he's touching your waist! I try my best to shove my thoughts into a corner, and it's not hard with him watching me. Suddenly, I'm crushed against his body in some sort of awkward hug. Hello to you too.

"Hey, uh, Shera?"

"Hmm?" I pull back when he releases me, both of us awkwardly staring at our feet. What the heck was that?

"I, uh... You've been the only gal to put up with my crap for a while now, and, er..." He looks up at the ceiling and pushes one hand through his hair. "Gosh, this be so much easier if I'd just drunk a little more."

"What would be easier?" I frown.

"Um, I... Will... Can you.. Frick," he groans. "Screw this, will you marry me?"

I look up and stare at him blankly, my mouth opening and then snapping shut again. Well that's not what I expected.. Shoot, what do I say? Um... I don't... Shoot... Why does he have to be so attractive when he does that hair-pushing-back thing?

"Forget it. Sorry I asked," he mutters, pushing past me and starting toward the stairs.

"Wait!" I blurt, following him. He freezes and glances back, his cool blue eyes meeting mine. Why I have to be so brown and boring? "I, um... S-sure," I force. He furrows his eyebrows, confused. "I mean yes, I mean... You get the point," I look down at my shoes. Dang it.. Then there's a hand lifting up my chin, making me look up into those irises.

"So... That's a yes then?"

"Y-yeah." A small smile spreads across his lips. "But, uh, you know, if this is just some random drunk question..." I start.

"Trust me, it's not," he says, releasing my face. "And if it is, you don't have to make any tea for me for the next month," he adds over his shoulder as he ascends the stairs. I smile up after him, crossing my fingers and hoping for the best.

**YUP. I DID THE CLASSIC HIGHWIND PROPOSAL ;) UP NEXT IS RENO AND ELENA :D LOVE THOSE TWO... REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED, AS ARE SUGGESIONS! **


	3. ElenaxReno

**DISCLAIMER: YOU KNOW THE DRILL... DON'T SUE MEH**

**ONESHOT- NOT OPPOSITE DAY**

**PAIRING- RENOxELENA**

**I TOTALLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO RECLUSION BY ANBERLIN WHILE READING THIS. IT DESCRIBES THE TURKS**** PERFECTLY!**

Another gunshot goes off as I finish the job. A slow, nearly sarcastic clapping starts behind me and I roll my eyes.

"You gonna help me hide the body or what?" I turn and glare at my red haired coworker. His face erupts into his infamous smirk, which I think should just be wiped off his pink lips. I also think he's the only person that can make a smirk look attractive. No wonder all the ladies fall at his feet. Not that I'm one of them, that would be strictly unprofessional. I mean, sure, he's flirted with me a couple times, but he does that to every girl.

"Why don't you do it, it's supposed to be my day off, sweetheart."

"Mine too, but if we just took days off all the time, who would be around to do the work?"

"Tseng maybe?"

"He already does all the work," I defend, dragging the big, dead, and drunk man by his arms. This guy is really heavy...

"Yo, you need help, babe?"

"Would you stop with the ridiculous pet names and help me out?" I scowl. Chuckling, he sets his Electro-Mag rod on his shoulder and grabs one of the dead man's fat ankles, helping me hide the target's body.

"Back to headquarters then?" He raises a bright red eyebrow.

"Guess so," I shrug and pull out my buzzing phone. "Elena here."

"It's Tseng," my boss's familiar voice enters my ears. "We're meeting in the conference room soon. We have a lead on that case you were working on last month."

"We'll be there," I nod to myself._ Great. Got called in at five this morning and now I have to attend a conference. How lovely. _

"Where will we be?" Reno asks once I hang up, hands jammed in his wrinkly pants' pockets. He needs to wear his uniform better than that... But he's Reno, so laid back that his clothing screams it.

"Conference room," I roll my eyes, walking towards the helicopter and sitting inside, headphones pulled over my ears by the time Reno gets in the pilot's seat.

"Sounds like my Monday, yo," he replies sarcastically.

"Holy crap, you cannot fly this thing!" I shriek, clinging the seat tightly as he almost slams into a tall building.

"I can, just give me a moment," he bites his lip in concentration and gains control of the flying vehicle again. "See? I'm amazing," he grins at me cheekily.

"I'm sure you are, Reno."

We end up sitting in the conference room for half an hour before I get bored out of my mind. I'm also not feeling that well, but being a Turk, sickness shouldn't keep me from my job. But I still feel like crap. Reno's knee is bouncing restlessly beside me and I have to forcefully push it down my hand to avoid yelling at him for being irritating. He sends me that smirk, but I ignore him._ Better to just listen to Tseng._ And I do. Kinda. Does fiddling with the hem of my shirt count?

"You feeling okay?" someone mumbles next to my ear. I jump and turn to see Reno expectantly awaiting my answer. So I just nod. "You sure? You're really pale and warm. Very warm actually. Making me sweat over here."_ Um... Too much Reno. I don't care about your malfunctioning sweat glands. _

"I'm fine," I lie.

_ No you're not. You're sick. Just admit it, Elena._ Tseng seems to notice our quiet chat, as his eyebrow is raised at me while he explains the situation with the leads in the case. With each word, my head pounds, making my aching muscles hurt. And I can't stop shivering. I hate this. _Um, who likes being sick, Elena? _

"Well, uh, I guess that's all we'll get in today," Tseng says slowly, still eyeing me. Why am I so cold? Several people in business suits stand and say their goodbyes before leaving. They must be the people helping us._ No duh, moron._ Sometimes my mind needs to just shut up.

"Elena," he calls me over as I expected he would. I reluctantly walk over, fighting the urge to shudder.

"I'm sorry about that, sir. I'll research the project and get caught up on the..."

"Elena, just go home," he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What?" I ask quietly.

"I didn't mean like that," he sighs. "Just go home early today. I don't feel like getting whatever you have, especially not when I'm dealing with this."

"I just have some paperwork to do," I press on.

"Fine. But only that and then you're gone. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir," I nod, hurrying off to my small office. A thick stack of papers towers up on my desk and I reluctantly read through them, my eyes just wanting to rest. I force them open and continue to scribble things down where they belong on the lines. But eventually, it becomes too much.

"Just a short nap," I yawn to myself, resting my head on my arms. "But then it's back to work."

I don't know if it's the fact that I'm in a bed or the smell of heavenly yet familiar cologne that wakes me up. But when I open my eyes, I realize that this is not my room. Which means this isn't my bed... Almost dreading what I will find. Messy red hair and a long pony tail catch my attention first. Then it's the fact that he's shirtless._ Um... Please tell me he's at least wearing pants._ A little scared to check, I just roll over and frown._ How am I gonna get out without him waking up? Let's just hope he's a heavy sleeper. _

Slipping out of the bed, my wrinkled work suit making me sigh, I walk quietly toward the shut door. But the wooden floor creaks loudly when I reach it, making the sleeping man groan and stir in his sleep. Then his green blue eyes blink open, a smirk playing on his lips when he sees me cringing.

"Hey Lanie," he teases, rolling onto his back with his hands linked behind his head.

"Uh, do you happen to know why I'm here?" I almost slap myself. Obviously he put me here, right?

"What do you think?"

"Wait, so what happened?"

"Oh chill, Lane. Nothin like that. You just fell asleep when you were doin your paperwork and crap so I thought it might be better to wake up in a bed than on an office chair and desk."

"Why didn't you just bring me to my place?"

"It's on the complete opposite side of the city from here," he shrugs. "It was midnight. I was exhausted anyway."

"Thanks," I mumble, avoiding looking at him so that I don't do something stupid like blush.

"Don't mention it. Now go shower, I've got work today," he waves me off and stands, the missing sheets revealing his distinctive abs. Swallowing hard, I force myself to just lock myself in the bathroom and shower, no other choice but to wear the same clothes I wore yesterday.

"Hungry?" Reno asks casually when I come out. "There's some toast in the toaster."

"Thanks," I nod and wait for the bread to pop up before nibbling on my breakfast.

"Feeling any better?" He raises an eyebrow. I nod again and stare down at my plate. "Hey, don't do that."

"What?" I look up.

"Quit blushing, it's a little weird." I can tell he's teasing, but it's making me redder all the same.

"Sorry. I'm just..."_ Admiring your sudden sexiness..._ No, bad Elena! "Always red faced in the morning."

"Especially when you wake up in some guy's bed?" I choke on a bite of my toast and he bursts out in laughter, my cheeks glowing redder than before.

"Reno!" I scold.

"What? It's true isn't it?"

"Shut up," I roll my eyes. "You're terrible."

"You like it," he winks and turns back to his fridge. Thank goodness, because my palms just broke out in a sweat._ Elena, seriously. Pull yourself together! _

"So when are we getting to work?"

"Around nine," he shrugs. "I never come in at eight like all you workaholics."

"I noticed," I sigh, looking at the clock. Everything in this apartment is so simple, yet so... Reno. From the chocobo clock on the wall to the dusty stack of books on the coffee table, this whole place screams the redhead's name and personality.

"I'm gonna shower. Go do whatever... An Elena would do."

"An Elena would be at work on time," I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow.

"Well that sucks for an Elena. Looks like she got up on the right side of the wrong bed."

I almost choke again and wash the stuck bread down with the cup of water he set down in front of me earlier. Then he's gone, probably going to take a long shower. I wonder if he ever takes his pony tail out... But there would be no point because his hair would still hang the same way. Hmm... Strange hair styles are in these days.

"I wonder if he's ever even opened these," I murmur to myself as my fingers brush across the short stack of literature, dust sliding off after my fingers. Then I shake my head. "No way, he's Reno. I've never even seen the guy touch a book."

"Take to yourself all the time?" I hear a teasing voice behind me. I turn to see Reno already changed and showered.

"How did you... That was like five minutes!"

"Not even," he grins cheekily. "I'm special."

"So what are we gonna do until you decide to get your butt outta here?" I sigh, sitting on the couch. He sits beside me and rests his head back on his hands, loosely resting his ankle on his other leg's knee.

"I dunno. Hey Elena?"

"Hmm?"

"It's not opposite day."

"Is that supposed to it isn't or it is?"

"No."

"That doesn't help?"

"Not really?" He smirks at my frustration as I groan. "There, I won't help you out. Elena, I hate you so little and I know if you don't like me or not, but I don't want to not maybe go on a not date with not you and not also, I totally have not been looking away from you since we haven't met."

I frown, trying to piece together whatever the heck he just said. He looks at me expectantly with his eyebrows raised.

"What don't you say?"

"Um... Twelve?" I cringe. Then it hits me._ Did he just ask me out?_ What...

"Nevermind," he sighs and stands.

"Wait," I blurt.

"What?"

"Uh, sure. I guess. I don't quite understand what you said, or asked, but sure. Why not?" He grins and comes back over to me.

"Hey Elena?"

"Hmm?" He bends over, moving his mouth beside my ear.

"I hate you," he whispers. I frown. Then he laughs. "It's not opposite day, remember?"

"You suck," I laugh, standing and wrapping my arms around him tightly. He only brings one arm out to rest it on the small of my back, but it's enough._ Ugh, why does he smell so good? Wait, what if I'm just another one of his girls? Eh, I can always just shoot his most valuable asset off if it comes to that. _

**NEXT IS SOME MILD VINTIF! REVIEWS AND REQUESTS ARE MY NUTRITIONAL DIET.**


	4. VincentxTifa

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE. I DON'T OWN THE BAND OF WEIRDOS THAT SAVED THE WOLRD FROM WEIRDOS THAT WANTED TO DESTROY A WEIRDO!**

**ONESHOT- MAY I HAVE THIS DANCE?**

**PAIRING- VINCENTxTIFA**

**THIS ONE'S SHORT GUYS! JUST WARNING YOU!**

So many people are here, and I had no idea Rufus would invite so many people to his wedding. It could be a hazard to his life, even with tons of security guards around. But at least the solemn president has loosened up and found someone he loves. Unlike me. I mean sure, Cloud was a nice idea of a person to have a crush on, but all feelings disappeared after he did. Sure, we're still friends, but I don't think of him like that anymore. Besides, he's taken interest in some girl that lives in Kalm named Karry. Probably met her on one of his deliveries.

"I never would've thought that idiot would've attracted a woman," Yuffie raises an eyebrow. "But she seems rich. Wonder if she has any materia?"

"Keep your paws to yourself, Yuffie," Cid glares at her. Neither of them were too happy about being forced into nice clothes, and Yuffie even threatened to sue us. But I honestly didn't believe her and shoves her into a dress anyway.

"Pff, ninjas have expert hands," she scoffs. "If anyone has paws it's Vincent."

The quiet, dark man looks up at the mention of his name and I send him a small smile. He knows they're just teasing, and returns the expression. Sometime after all the Deepground and WRO crap, he decided to try and look somewhat normal, getting rid of his golden claw and pointy shoes, the cape, and even the bandana that usually adorned his forehead. He cut his hair back to the way it was when he was a Turk, but his ridiculously long bangs managed to stay. All in all, Vincent is learning to live like a normal person again.

"Don't be so sure," he says in his deep voice. "These paws might give you a booboo."

"I'm terrified, Vinnie." He rolls his eyes and looks back down at his plate.

"Hey Yuffie," Barret says. " I think that guy has materia," he motions toward Tseng, who stands in the corner with his arms crossed.

"What?!"

"Shh!" Reeve hushes her, an equal look of amusement in his dark eyes. "Go get it!"

"Don't need to tell me twice," she grins, scrambling to her feet and disappearing.

"So immature," Vincent shakes his head.

"What did you expect from the kid?" Cid chuckles. "She's still that annoying teenager even if it's been four years."

"At least that the future Lady of Wutai knows where her hands belong," he replies with a half smile. Suddenly, the small band in the corner begins to play slow music, couples standing and deciding to dance together. Shera literally drags Cid to the dance floor and Tseng is completely oblivious to the ninja that's digging through his inventory.

"I'm gonna go grab some more to eat," Barret nods toward Marlene, who's tugging at his hand and begin for him to go come with her.

"Poor Nanaki," Reeve shakes his head at the animal that is sitting on the floor in the very back. "I'm gonna go keep him company."

"It feels so empty here now," I laugh, looking at the practically empty table. Vincent nods and takes a sip of his red wine. I notice he drinks that a lot, whether he actually plans on drinking enough to be drunk or not.

"Looks like our pilot can't figure out how to fly on the dance floor," he says finally. I look over to see Cid clumsily attempting to keep up with his wife, who's laughing at him and making him turn red.

"Poor guy," I laugh, shaking my head.

"Unfortunately, I don't think this is something he'll ever become good at. Too stocky," Vincent shakes his head with a small smile of amusement.

"Can you?"

"Hmm?" He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"Dance, I mean," I feel a little warmth crawling across my cheeks.

"I guess," he shrugs. "What about you?"

"Not really," I laugh lightly. "Just know the basic stuff."

"Hmm," he grunts, taking another drink.

Gosh, he looks so good in normal clothing. I blush at my thoughts and stop staring at him. But he looks right at me after to turn away, probably confused by my burning cheeks. Suddenly, he stands and bends over in front of me. I frown in slight confusion, but when he looks up, I can see a cheeky smile on his face.

"May I have this dance, Miss Lockhart?"

"Oh, um... Sure," I flush a deeper shade of red and accept the hand he's holding out.

We move to the middle area with the rest of the wedding guests and get in "position", I guess you could call it. His hand rests on my waist, the other holding my hand and we move slowly to the soft music the band is playing.

"Does it bother you?" He asks suddenly. I frown and look up at him.

"What?"

"That Cloud has someone else now?"

I shake my head and take the chance he's offering for me to twirl.

"He's made his choice. If he doesn't feel what I did, then that's just too bad."

"Did?"

"He's moved on and so have I," I shrug. "Seriously, it looks like the only thing I wanted will never happen."

"Cloud?" His frown deepens.

"No! I just... I don't know, I've always been that kind of girl to dream about someone loving me," I sigh. "Sorry, I don't mean to dump a bunch of my immaturity on you."

"It's not dumb," he shakes his head. "But that's really all you've wanted?"

"All I've ever wanted," I nod. He hums and then leans his head way down by my neck, my skin tingling when his lips press to me.

"If only you knew all you ever wanted is right in front of you?" His hot breath fans over my ear and down the back of my dress when he speaks, making me shudder. But then his warmth is gone and I see his back walking away. I'm frozen in thought, though, so I don't mind. Did he just admit that he loves me or that he really likes Cloud?

**TA-DA! I TOLD YOU THIS ONE WAS SHORT! DON'T JUDGE... LOVE Y'ALL! I HAVE A TSENG AND ELENA ONE PLANNED NEXT... I KNOW, I KNOW, WE JUST DID THE TURKS. I'M SAWEE TO DISAPPOINT YOU... BUT THAT'S WHY YOU CAN SKIP CHAPTERS!**


	5. ElenaxTseng

**DISCLAIMER- YOU GUYS KNOW... NOBODY READS DISCLAIMERS ANYWAY! **

**ONESHOT- MISTLETOE**

**PAIRING- ELENAxTSENG **

If there's one thing I know about Tseng, it's that a party isn't exactly his cup of tea. But Rufus Shinra insisted and we're pretty much his body guards anyway. What else are we supposed to do when the 'Turks' no longer exists as an official organization?

Reno lazily, as always (when does he do anything diligently?), downs another drink as if it's nothing. Rude just sits and observes the guests around the house. Tseng is resting his chin on his folded arms, which lay across the tabletop. He almost never slouches like that... He must really hate this.

"Feeling alright, Sir?" I ask with a look of concern. He sighs and straightens.

"Why wouldn't I be feeling alright? There're drunk idiots everywhere, the President is probably already in his room for the night, and we're stuck here while I should be getting some sleep," he says flatly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I highly doubt Shinra's asleep by now," Reno leans back in his seat and flicks the ash off the end of his cigarette. "This is his Christmas party after all."

"Could you not do that outside?" Tseng nods toward the smoke between his fingers.

"I could," he shrugs. "But it's like zero degrees out there!"

"Quit being so dramatic," I roll my eyes.

"Fine, why don't you go outside without your jacket or shirt buttoned and see how I feel."

"I'd rather keep my clothes on, thank you."

"Exactly."

But he extinguishes the cigarette just for Tseng's sake. Rude seems to be uncomfortable by the close proximity of someone's butt to his face, and by the disgusted look he just gave, they most likely just farted. I groan when someone opens the door and cold whoosh of air washes over me, making me shiver. Reno smirks proudly.

"Told you!"

"Shut up."

"Why? Because I'm right?"

"No, because you're annoying."

"It's because I'm right, isn't it?"

"No! It's not that cold outside! This is the Edge we're talking about!"

"I'm right," he grins.

"No you're not! I..."

"Will you two stop arguing?" Tseng snaps and I instantly close my mouth.

"Sorry boss," Reno says, but he doesn't look sorry at all. "I think I'm gonna go refill my cup."

"Of course you are," I mutter.

"Elena," Tseng scowls at me.

"Sorry."

"So much for getting a drink," Rude sighs. We all turn to see Reno leaning against the counter and flirting with some girl.

"Yup," I sigh too. This is not a very fun place to be. "What would you be doing if we were home right now?" I muse aloud.

"I'd be sleeping," Tseng mumbles, laying his head on the table.

"... Reading probably," Rude answers.

"I'd be... Taking a nice long bath," I smile to myself.

"It's nice to know you like to sit in your own filth," Reno smirks, sitting back down next to us. The girl follows behind and whispers something in his ear. I roll my eyes when his flash and he stands up.

"Right, uh, gotta go. Catch you guys later!" He announces, stumbling away with the blonde.

"Great. How come he gets to leave?" I groan.

"He's writing me a report tomorrow," Tseng sighs.

"We all know he's not gonna do it," Rude frowns.

"I know."

"Why haven't we fired him already," I complain. "Because he's a good worker when need be. How else would he have been a Turk, Elena?"

"I dunno," I say quietly.

"Hey you guys!" Some brunette walks over. "Wanna play truth or dare with us?"

"Uh, I'd rather not play a game like that with a bunch of drunk people," I decline.

"We're, like, the only sober people here. Cmon, cutesy," she grabs Tseng's arm and pulls him from his seat. Help me! His eyes scream and I ball my hands up into fists. She did not!

"Shall we go make sure he doesn't kill her?" Rude raises an eyebrow and I nod. You'd better make sure I don't kill her.

"Oh look! You're friends came too!" She squeals and I roll my eyes, sitting in the small circle of people dressed up in stupid Christmas outfits. "Let's begin! Tseng, truth or dare."

"... Truth," he finally mutters.

"Okay... Hmm... Which one of us girls do you think is the prettiest," she bats her eyelashes at him. He rolls his eyes and glares at every single person in the circle besides me and Rude.

"Him," he nods toward Rude and they all widen their eyes. I can tell Rude's fighting a laugh and I have to hide my own smile of amusement.

"Oh... Well he's pretty too, I guess," the girl eyes Rude carefully. Tseng glances over and smirks at us.

The game seems to go on forever until someone finally chooses me. The same freaking girl too...

"Truth or dare?"

"Eh... Truth," I shrug. I don't feel like getting caught in any stupid dares, though none of the ones I've seen have been too terrible.

"Who was your first crush in Shinra?"

My heart skips a beat. Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot. That's it, I'm doing dare next!

"I think it was Reeve," I lie. Tseng laughs to himself and Rude just shakes his head. He knows I'm lying.

"Wow. Okay... You guys are strange..."

And I do choose dare next time my turn comes around. I end up drunk as frick. So does everyone else in the 'no drinking' circle. Soon we break away from the now awkward game and go back to our table, even Rude laughing. Tseng huffs when we sit down, but there's a smile still plastered to his face.

"What are we still doing here anyway," I grin. "We should just have gone to a bar or something!"

"I wish," Rude agrees. "I wonder what happened to Reno."

"That girl probably killed him and his his body in a ditch," I laugh.

"That or cut his hair. Instant Reno death," Tseng chuckles.

"We should so do that," I sigh.

"Oh geeze," Tseng's smile falls and he bangs his head on the table. "She's coming."

"Crap," I mutter as the brunette comes back.

"Where'd you go, cutesy? We missed you!"

"Get off me," he jerks his arm away from her touch.

"Why? It's not like you're on a date with someone," she scoffs.

"I, uh, have a girlfriend."

"You do?!" She and I ask at the same time. He's lying.

"Um, yeah. I do." Yup, lying. He never says um.

"Who?" She crosses her arms. "Show me a picture or something."

"I don't have one."

"Everyone has a picture of the person they're dating," she scoffs. Um... No, not exactly. She's such a weirdo...

"Um," Tseng hurriedly turns on his phone and flips through his pictures to look for a possible female to say yes to.

"Hang on, is that Elena?" She snatches the device from him.

"And the others!" He says quickly under my curious gaze.

"I still don't believe you," she smirks and hands him his phone back. Then she pulls him away again. I groan and rub my temples.

"Is it ever gonna end?"

"We should probably go get him again," Rude sighs and we stand, stumbling after him. I almost kill her when I see her dragging him toward the stupid doorway with the mistletoe hanging on the ceiling. Earlier we made sure to go in one at a time so someone didn't see out mistake and make us kiss or something. That would've been weird.

"Hey!" I call to her. She stops and smirks at me.

"What is it, Laney?"

"Don't call me that," I scowl. "And would you please just leave him alone!?"

"Why? What's wrong?" She asks.

"He didn't want to be here in the first place and now you're dragging him everywhere like a toy!" I defend. Rude raises and eyebrow and Tseng just frowns at us.

"Hey Laney," she starts. "You think..."

"My name is not Laney."

"Laney," she crosses her arms.

"Stop," I grit.

"Why? Don't like nicknames?"

"No."

"Aw, poor Laney. Scared of a new name," she taunts. I completely lose it and knock her back with a perfected uppercut.

"For your information, I am not scared of a nickname. Only my friends can call me that," I scowl. "And you are definitely not considered to be a friend."

"And now Laney is mad. Joy," she mutters. I almost pounce on her, but Rude grips my upper arm tightly when I take a step forward and the devil decides she's had enough and scrambles away with a glare.

"Elena," Tseng frowns at me and I sigh.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry Sir."

"No, not that," he shakes his head.

I give him a curious look and cock my head to the side, waiting for an answer. He lays his hands on my shoulders and looks up. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and follow his gaze. I'm not sure if the pressure on my lips or the realization that we ended up under the cursed plant comes first, but I do know that I jump before utterly melting. But when he pulls away I can hear a few people cheering and there's a smirk on his lips.

"Merry Christmas, Laney."

"I'm gonna punch you too," I threaten playfully and he laughs. Maybe I should punch myself and check if this is a dream...

**ZE END! AW... I DON'T KNOW IF THEY HAVE A SHIPPING NAME OR NOT AND I'M TOO LAZY TO SEE WHAT IT IS, SO I JUST CALLED THEM ELENENG. IT'S FUN TO SAY, ALRIGHT?! LOVES Y'ALL! I ALSO COULDN'T RESIST THE CLASSIC MISTLETOE PLOT ;) I HONESTLY COULDN'T SEE TSENG KISSING ANYONE UNLESS IN THAT SITUATION AND MAYBE NOT EVEN THEN!**


	6. CidxShera (again)

**DISCLAIMER- THESE PEASANTS ARE TOO GOOD FOR ME. EVEN THOUGH I AM A PEASANT. NOT REALLY.**

**ONESHOT- IT'S CID**

**PAIRING- CIDxSHERA**

**I COULD NOT RESIST MY FAVORITE PAIRING IN ALL OF FF7... AS VINNIE WOULD SAY, "...MY APOLOGIES."**

The Captain disappeared six months ago. Ran off with that group of terrorists, his face flashing across the screen of the TV occasionally on the morning news. Sometimes I find my hand pressed against the cool glass as if I was touching him. But the surface is too smooth, unlike the rough, neglected stubble that sprouts from his cheek. There is no real feeling to the picture, and it hurts to think that he could die any day now and Shinra would be responsible.

My mother wants to know why I don't leave. Why shouldn't I? He's treated me horribly for the past four years, insulting and yelling at me like I'm not human. But I deserve it, so I take it all. If I didn't ruin his dream, he wouldn't be like this. He would have been the first man in space, and probably still continuing the Space Program to this day. He would have accomplished so much more than that quick escape he made three months back when I showed he and Avalanche the escape pod on board. He had nearly been crushed and killed by the same tank I had been trying to fix the day I ruined his life. He had actually apologized. He sat with me as we fell back to the planet instead of avoiding me in irritation or disgust. We were friends for once. He promised he would be back. But now I doubt his word.

Meteor looms in the sky like a death threat, teasing the world with its extreme power and size. Avalanche was determined to take it down, but how? They need to face the facts: it takes more than guts to take down a giant rock. I was once so sure that he would come back one day and be his normal self, but since the news stopped reporting he and his group a few weeks ago after a mass explosion of someplace I forget, I've been a pessimist. Even as I sit in the cold living room at one in the morning, my long since cooled mug of tea in my hands, I doubt the Captain's return. And it's so unfair, because Gaia and all gods above know I love him. Why else would I have stayed? I love the man with all my soul, yet I know he may now never return the feelings because he may not even be alive. Not that he would have returned them in the first place. And why would he? I ruined his life.

With a heavy and nearly depressed sigh, I unwrap myself from the blanket I've been wrapped in since eight and take my mug to the kitchen, dumping the contents into the sink.

"Wastin perfectly good tea behind my back?" A rough, familiar, and teasing voice makes me jump and drop the mug, the glass shattering on the floor. They scoff good-naturedly. "Breakin my cups too. What's gotten into ya, Sher?"

"C-Captain!?" I feel myself blinking in disbelief at the man in the doorway.

"Well it ain't the old lady next door," he responds somewhat irritably.

"You're home!" I say, running over before I know what's happening and throwing my arms around him, holding him tightly. He chuckles and lays one hand on the small of my back in a half hearted response. Blushing, I pull away and stare at the floor. "S-sorry."

"Quit yer apologizin," he demands, two fingers under my chin forcing me to look into his captivating and cold blue eyes. Sharp and intelligent. Observant. Calm. Perfect. "And enough with the 'Captain' crap, I told ya to call me Cid."

"Yes Sir," I say quickly and he raises an eyebrow in annoyance. "I mean Cid."

"There ya go," he releases me and steps inside. "Had any people over?"

"A few," I shrug, but my hands are trembling as I hurry to make him some tea. He watches me with a curious look but decides to make nothing of it.

"Who?" He's going to sit in the chair. Then he'll cross his legs over the table and play with his thumbs. He always does that. And true to my thoughts, he does. I need to stop predicting his actions.

"Glenda and Pete just came to see if I was doing alright on my own, and Dave came too."

"What did he want?" Cid huffs. They never got along. I flush red and shake my head slightly. "Shera? I asked ya a question."

"Just wanted to know if I was free for dinner," I sigh, getting a cup down for the Captain.

"Hmph."

"Something wrong Si... Cid?"

"Nothin."

"If you don't mind me asking why are you here?"

"That Spiky kid insists on us fightin Sephiroth tomorrow," he sighs, lighting a cigarette.

"And you backed down?" I frown. So unlike him.

"Course not! But there's a good chance... I mean, he just wanted us to go out and find what we're fightin for." I remain silent for a few moments, pouring boiling water from the teakettle into his mug. Finally, I exhale heavily.

"So you might not survive?"

"Yer too smart for yer own good," he scowls. I nod and set the cup in front of him.

"I know," I mumble, thinking back to the rocket incident. I ruined his dream by trying to be a genius and save his life... It didn't work. I destroyed it. The Captain seems to read my mind.

"Thinkin about the rocket, Sher?"

"Yes Sir," I blink down at my lap.

"Cid. And why?"

"I messed up the launch by trying to..."

"No ya didn't!" He blurts and I pause, looking over at him. "I was stupid for not lettin ya change the tanks before the launch. I should'a listened to ya."

We both know that both of us are right, so neither of us say anything, just sit in silence while he drinks his tea. When he finishes, I stand to take his cup to the sink, but he beats me to it, surprising me. What is going on? I must be losing it. Was there something in the dinner I ate? He stands, hovering over the sink, hands pressed to the counter and shoulder blades drawn together.

"Shera?" He says eventually.

"Hmm?" I hum.

"Did ya ever think about leaving when I was gone?" I blink a few moments before shaking my head.

"Not really."

"Why not?" He's looking at me now, studying me with those captivating, cold, sharp, intelligent, observant, calm, and perfect eyes. I love you.

"This is where I belong. I love the town, the people in it..." I trail off. You.

"All the people?" I feel him inch closer slowly. Shoot.

"Y-yes sir."

"Even me?" He's hovering over me, hands on the sides of the back of my chair. I look up, alarmed at his proximity.

"Y-yes Captain."

I jump when I feel that stubble scratching my face gently, chapped lips pushing against mine. My hands rest on his broad chest, where they feel like they belong. _Someone wake me up._ I seem to come alive and kiss him back._ Never mind, please don't._ He pulls away with a slight smirk, success written clear in his eyes.

"I knew it," he mutters before straightening up and vanishing into the living room. I blink at the wall for a few moments, my face heating to a bright red. He knew what? Shaking my head, I empty the rest of the water into the sink and hurry after him, grabbing my blanket off the couch quickly.

"You been sleepin out here?"

"No Sir," I shake my head. "Just a couple nights recently when my thoughts have kept me awake."

"Thoughts?" Ugh, the eyebrow.

"Meteor, the world," I pause before adding, "You."

"Me?"

"You just kinda.. Disappeared one day."

"Sorry," he grumbles, scratching the nape of his neck. "And quit callin me sir."

"Sorry," I mumble, folding the blanket. Then a thought makes me cock my head to the side. "You know, you've made it through almost two conversations without cursing."

"Did ya want me to?" He raises and eyebrow.

"No, it's nice," I smile at him. He gives me his own crooked smile back and sinks into the couch cushions with a contented sigh.

"What're ya doin up this late?"

"I couldn't sleep." He observes me for a minute before extending one arm along the back of the sofa.

"Come 'ere, Sher."

My heart skips a beat and I slowly wander over, sitting beside him and putting an inch or two between our bodies.

"I ain't gonna bite," he rolls his eyes and I scoot a tiny bit closer, cheeks burning. He gives me a flat look. "Really?" Huffing with annoyance, I completely close the gap between us, making him chuckle.

"What?" I frown at him and he shakes his head.

"Nothin."

"So where have you been all this time?" I ask, cautiously laying my head on his shoulder.

"All over the world," he smiles to himself. "Got my baby back from Shinra too. She's still perfect." Then his smile falls. "There was this girl." I selfishly pray that he didn't feel attracted to her in any way. "Real young, just a kid." Whew. "She was the last Cetra or whatever. She gave her life for the planet..." He trails off, looking at the wall. "It ain't right. I don't care who the heck Sephiroth is, experiments don't give you an excuse to kill little girls. The world's a real sick place, Sher."

"I know, Sir," I say quietly. He sighs and looks over at me.

"Cid, Shera. Ya too stupid to get that through yer brain?" I bite my lip and shake my head. My heart pangs in the hurt that it always does when he says things like this. I should be used to it by now. But I'm not.

"Sorry." His face holds an expression close to guilt when he forces himself to look me in the eye.

"Don't be. I'm sorry. I shouldn't'a said all that stuff to ya that I did. None of it was true. Yer not stupid or useless. Ya were my only friend for four years. And I treated ya like trash." He honestly sounds disgusted with himself.

"I've already forgiven you," I am offer him a smile. He blinks at me for a few moments before chuckling and shaking his head.

"This is why I love you." My eyes widen and I freeze, my heart stopping. His reaction is exactly the same and he swears loudly to himself. "Ah shoot, sorry 'bout that..."

"It's okay," I kiss his cheek before standing.

"Shera? Ya know how I said Spiky wanted us to find somethin to fight for?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm, uh, fightin for you." My face lights up and a big smile breaks out in my mouth.

"Thank you Captain."

Cid reaches out and yanks my arm toward him, surprising me. I don't even realize what's happened until I'm flat on my back against the couch, the Captain hovering over me with a devilish smirk. He kisses me a second time, his stubble tickling still. When he pulls away, he still wears that sly smile.

"It's Cid."

**I ABSOLUTELY LOVE CIDxSHERA. MY FAVORITE OTC RIGHT THERE. **

** MY FAVORITE OT3?**

** CIDxSHERAxTEA **

** )**


End file.
